User talk:Bütterfly
Hello! Please add your questions, comments and requests (under a new heading) to this page, and I will address them as quickly as possible. Thank you. Welcome Hi, welcome to The Nine Lives Of Chloe King Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the All Apologies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 14:12, July 7, 2011 New Skin That would be amazing. Thank you so much. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Thank you so much. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Hello. Do you know how to undo the gallery mix up? To put the photos of the episodes back on the episode page? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I seen that someone had split up the episode photos from the episode page. I also thought it was a bad idea. I was planing on undoing it as soon as a become an admin(I left a request on Community Central and am waiting for a reply). I do not think an episode needs on whole gallery. I don't think we will have that many photos for a gallery. I am basing a lot of what I'm doing on two wikis that I like are very nice. The Twilight Saga wiki and True Blood wiki. Also The Vampire Diaries wiki. Two of the three are for TV shows. Twilight Saga wiki is one of the best I have been on. Now, I made a gallery for Skyler Samuels. It has been marked for delation. On Twilight wiki and True Blood wiki, they have galleries for the actors/characters. I was planing on have galleries for the cast. Maybe the characters. I should have asked your opinion before just making one. Here are some links: http://trueblood.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery%3ARyan_Kwanten , http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery%3ATaylor_Lautner . Just an idea of actor galleries. On The Vampire Diaries, they just have slide-shows at the bottom of the actors page: http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Nina_Dobrev . I'm not sure if I like that. Nina Dobrev has 111 photos. It takes a long time to look at of them. But I'm still open to have a slide show on the actors page. What do you think of actor galleries? Yes? No? :) As for the pairings pages. I'm guessing you are taking about the "Aloe" and "Pamy" pages. I, personally, don't really like them. If we do have pairing pages, I would like them to be more like this: http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Damon_and_Caroline , http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_and_Damon. I totally get that The Vampire Diaries wiki is not the best wiki. But it gives me ideas. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I do ''like the linked page you gave me. Is there a way to remove the file name and how many bytes the photo has? I like how is even has photo of Skyler from episodes also. I guess I normally work with galleries that are article pages. I have never seen a gallery has a category page before. Yeah, if we have relationship pages, I would like them be like "Chloe and Alek". Aloe is so confusing to me! :P And for the Pilot page? Love it. :) It's very nice. You did an amazing job. What is your opinion on what to do with the other photos from the episode? Just have the ones on the main episode page or have an article or category page for them? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Xavier Question: On Xavier's page it says that "the cause of death is unknown". Is that really true? I thought he died because Chloe killed him when she kissed him. She spit is like a poison to humans. I thought what was the official cause of death. I did not want to remove that bit for info in case I'm going crazy and am not right at all. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I guess I don't really mind were the episode photos are, as long as other users can find them. I guess I'm a photo nut and like to see the photos from an episode. I'm glad you thought Xavier died the way I thought he died. I thought I missed some important info. , Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) An apology about my mistake I apologize about that mistake I made a few days ago of making a new article with a gallery for the episodes, and why I'm messaging you about this is I feel bad about it irritating you. And here's the main message of this note: I'm sorry that it made you feel that way, and I''m sorry that it may had seemed unprofessional. SpadeAce 22:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Admin Discussion Hello. Please take a look at a new blog about new admins. http://theninelivesofchloeking.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Team-jacob_girl/Admin_Discussion . Thanks. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Season one/episodes Hi. I love the new template for Season One. However, I was going to edit it today to add three new episodes, and wow! Talk about coding! And I did not ''understand it. And I did not want to mess it up(cuz I would accidentally). So here is the link to the site I found the new episodes at; http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_The_Nine_Lives_of_Chloe_King_episodes if you have time or even want to add them. If not, I totally understand. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:50, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello. I have just received my bureaucrat and admin rights. Would you like to become an admin? I would be happy promote you to an admin. If not, I understand. I did not want to just do it in case you did not want to be an admin. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:31, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ta-da! You are an admin! Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG - New theme WOW!! I L.O.V.E. the skin and logo!!! It's outstanding! You did an amazing job! :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It all looks amazing. I'm horrible with computers so just about every thing you do is fantastic to me. ;) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It all looks amazing. This wiki looks better then most older wikis. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Books!!! Wow I posted that comment like 2 seconds ago. You are quite a fast typer! Actually there is nothing I really need help with right now, it's just that it's Tuesday so I'm excited for Dogs of War to come out. I never miss an episode. I'm a HUGE fan. Are you a fan too? Petpuppy999 08:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I haven't read the books yet, but I can wait to check them out of the library. They are checked out right now. :-( Are they good? I mean, do they follow the plot of the TV series or are they different from the TV series? Thanks!!! Petpuppy999 21:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your opinion on the books. When I can read the book series I will read like a maniac. I agree though that the TV show sounds much better, but still I'd like to see the books too. At least Chloe and Alek are together in the books. See ya later.Petpuppy999 22:11, July 26, 2011 (UTC) thanks so much for the warm welcome, i love this show, and ill be happy to contribute and ask for help whenever necessary, thanks! Hey There! Hi there! I just joined the wiki, and wanted to give you a suggestion. Im not quite sure if someone has suggested this because I just joined like 5 minutes ago, but could we get a fanart gallery?? I made a wallpaper that i posted on a blog, and might be a good start to a fanart gallery (that's just my opinion, im not sure about yours!) anyway, thanks!! Sunshiningdays581 20:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Sunshiningdays581 Badges I just wanted to tell you are amazing with the badges! I tryed to change the photos on them a few days ago, but I could get the hang on them. The sizing was bad or something..... ;) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :) !! Hi, I just wanted to say thank you for designing the awesome new theme! It's beautiful! :D I love San Francisco!! Corset 06:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Idea Hello. :) I had an idea and I want to see what you think about it. What is your opinion on a fan art page? Maybe like this. But maybe not as a gallery. Maybe just as a page called "Fan Art". But I don't really know if there is enough fan art to make a page. Just a thought. Let me know. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Idea I agree with you on fanfics. I never read them my self. But, fan art, I love. My sister an amazing artist. She can draw anything and make it look like a photo. And she makes computer graphics that are out of this world. (She is Leafbreeze7 on Deviantart.com). Things like what Sunshiningdays581 made on her blog, those things I love. However, I understand you opinion on fan made art. I really do. I just let the idea slide. :) As I said, it was just an idea. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 20:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well i just wanted to say hi,and how you are #1 on this wiki,I hope you like the galleries i made.N.eno95 Okay,I won`t make any more galleries about actors.I will focus on characters galleires,like Chloe`s.If you think you should erase actor galleries,do it. Re:Rules I just read the rules and they look pretty good. Nothing to harsh. I know some wikis where you have to fill out a form just to upload a photo. :( But they all look good. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Galleries on pages? I seen that there are gallery at the bottom of pages (Jasmine, Alek) now. Is this how it is now or is it something a user just did? I'm totally cool with it, but if you did not like the idea, I can delete them. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:08, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks for the info. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) what do you meanMyhusky1998 23:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) myhusky1998 New, New, New Hello. I just got a message about our wikia, about something new. Here is the message: ''Dear Team-jacob girl, '' ''I hope this e-mail finds you well. My name is Adam Blumenfeld and I am WIkia's Manager of Entertainment. I wanted to reach and out introduce myself, and to congratulate you on all the great work you've done on the Nine Lives wiki. The landing space looks absolutely wonderful--you should be very proud! Soon we will be adding video content to your wiki--we've partnered with Hulu to bring Nine Lives of Chloe King video streams directly to your article pages and we anticipate this will roll out in a week or two. This adds an exciting new level of engagement for the thousands of people who come to your wiki--(plus it looks extremely cool). If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to reach out on my Talk Page. We're all very excited about this new feature and we believe your wiki is a perfect place to showcase it! Thanks again for taking the time to read this; have a wonderful weekend. A. Bloom 21:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) '' ''Sincerley, '' ''Adam Blumenfeld '' ''Entertainment Category Manager, Wikia Inc. '' I thought you should know what's going on. And as a fellow admin, you should be involved too. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 22:57, August 5, 2011 (UTC) l love the show too - help well high my talented and beautiful friend who l share a lot in common with including loving this show and honestly the true love promo Brian thing , it's pretty annoying to Team Alek fans Uggrr So l was going around the wik l was wondering if you could please help me fix it is and foubnd the make it or break it wikia it's well really bad and l was wondering if you could help me fix it -- AdamConantBlake 17:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC) from galleries to slides hey can we change the galleries to slides cause they are really filling up.hannah230 19:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I understand what you mean. Are you giving me a yes or a no? And could you be a little nicer when your on my talk please, cause the way you approuched me with that was rude.hannah230 21:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) yes I understand completly : ). thank you for exsplaning that. It would be nice if you would tell all the other editors about that to. ps: when you decide to get a userinfo box you should put on there that eglish is not your first launage so that others will know that. : )hannah230 21:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi I'm CinderxLion ummmm whats the signature code that you put in your preferences page here? CinderxLion no the code that you put in the signature box on the preferences page. Btw someone deleted my signature page is that allowed or do you guys not have signature pages? CinderxLion badges hey today is my 8 day straight here on wiki and my five day wiki badge hasn't come up yet.hannah230 20:32, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello. I have a question. A lot of photos are gone from my slideshows on my profile. It says there were deleted. I was wondering if you know who has been deleting them? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh no, your fine. I was just wondering. I thought I was going crazy because last week I removed some photos from my slideshows what had been deleted and I thought I got them all. And then more showed up! Now I know I'm not going insane. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi umm there's really nothing I need help with, I was just editing Chloe and Aleks page to make more talking and letting more people know what they said. Chloeking15 17:30, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Chloeking15 ﻿ I understand that but I just feel that it's in portant to me cause I love the lines that they say to eachother but the main reason i started doing that is so that i could take out anything i thought was wrong . but again the script is also inmportant because it does summarize the episode. I don't put in all of the script cause somethimes it's long but I put in what i think it important.Chloeking15 18:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello. So I'm just asking so I don't mess up what you've got going on here. I found some totally great promo photos of the cast in groups. Like this one to the right.------------------------------------------------------------> I did not know if you had a place for these. Or a place in mind of them. I did not think you would want them in the galleries at the end of the pages for the characters. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I like that idea. Maybe a category for the pages that have galleries? Like "pages with galleries" or something. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:16, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I think I have the photos in high-resolution. I can them if you want. Although, I will have to do it tomorrow. One of my alpacas just had a baby tonight to have that to take care of. Thanks for getting back to me fast. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:31, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I added some photos to Season One. I only add photos that had more then one person in them. I did not know if you wanted the photos with just one person, sense they are on the character pages. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:33, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank You for the welcome :D guddon 05:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC)GEGI Bastet/Aunbis Hello. So I just made a page for Anubis(If we have a page for Bastet mother of the Mai, I thought we should have a page for Aunbis father of the Jackal). And I was wonder should we have a category for our Egyptian gods? Or just leave it at Mai and Jackal category? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I would also love to see Horus-based species! That would be interesting. But as Alec said all Ancient Egyptian gods have their offspring then we just might see Horus species. That's one of the things I like most about The Nine Lives of Chloe King. They can do so much with the show. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 14:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) page needs help hey I lust resent ly just found a page that well... what I put on the subject line. Cody. I added some stuff to it, but it needs more... juice!! Yes that is the right word for it.hannah230 23:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ps: I hope that second sentence made you smile: ) change please will you change the main page. it is kindog boring seeing the same thing day after day after day. so will you please do that? : )hannah230 23:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) maybe change the episode or the quote? I really not sure but I would like to see, but something different. Cause if people just look at our home page and see the samething they saw a few days a go. they are going to think that we don't care about this wiki and I don't want that to happen.hannah230 14:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I hope that last note didn't sound rude.hannah230 21:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) who is still here? hey I'm back and I was looking around and noticed that... I was the first one to come back here. I would like to say that I would like to continue with this wiki will you join me because I want this to be one of the best wiki's out there.Hannah230 18:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fanon's? hey have you ever heard of Fanon's??Hannah230 23:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) YES!! That we start that on this wiki. They are really fun I enjoy writing them.Hannah230 20:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hulu video widget update Hello, I wanted to get in touch and let you know that a test that we are running here is coming to an end. Back in the summer we added a Hulu video widget to your right rail which allowed you to view relevant videos from Hulu. We are working on our own new video products, so will be removing this widget for now. When we remove them, will also be removed. You can continue to have Hulu videos as part of your wiki by them within your articles. We plan to remove the widgets on next Tuesday January 17th. I contacted you since you are the most recently active admin. If I should post this message somewhere else, please let me know. Also, let me know if you have any further questions and thank you for letting us test out this new idea. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:34, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey, I read you made the layout for the main page of this wiki and I wanted to tell you it is ''so cool! I was leaving a message to ask if I could use the infobox episode template for the new ABC Family wiki I created, ABC Family's Baby Daddy wiki. It is so cute, and since you made it yourself, I thought I should ask for permission. I'll credit you on the page if you would like. Thanks! ThatSparkle 01:35, April 16, 2012 (UTC) (Since I don't have an account here, you can find me at different wikis if you click on the link to the Baby Daddy wiki.)